You will never be alone
by Kaizerer
Summary: Tsunade estaba furiosa, como nunca antes en su vida. ¿Como se atrevían a desterrar a Naruto? Arrugo la orden entre sus manos, no podía cancelar su destierro. Pero los haría pagar a todos, los haría arrepentirse. Ellos habían cavado su propia tumba y Tsunade se encargaría que fuera profunda. Naruto no se derrumbaría, ella no lo permitiría. Porque él le enseño a nunca rendirse.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade apretó los dientes mientras arrugaba el papel en sus manos. Una orden oficial firmada por todo el Concejo Shinobi y Civil, incluso se encontraba la firma del Daimyo, aquella orden era la condena para uno de sus Shinobi. Habían condenado a un Shinobi a sus espaldas, no le habría molestado tanto si fuera otra persona, pero estaban condenando al destierro a la persona que le devolvió la sonrisa, la persona más importante en su vida.

Sin poder contener su ira golpeo su escritorio partiéndolo a la mitad. Esos desgraciados vejestorios se habían atrevido a tomar una decisión a su espalda y sobre una de las pocas personas que le importaba. Se los haría pagar, los haría arrepentir de esta decisión, lo lamentarían hasta el día que mueran. Ellos mismos habían comenzado a cavar su propia tumba y por su honor como Senju ella los haría cavar tan profundo que llegarían al mismísimo infierno.

\- Shizune – levanto la vista hacia su alumna y asistente. La pelinegra temblaba ligeramente y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, ella también le había tomado cariño al niño. Tsunade sabía que ella misma probablemente estaría igual de no ser porque ahora mismo la sangre le hervía y su deseo de venganza palpitaba amenazando con explotar violentamente - ¡Shizune despierta¡ - grito obteniendo el resultado esperado, la chica dio un pequeño salto e inmediatamente regreso a mirarla – Espero que tengas energías porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? Lady Tsunade, ya no hay nada que hacer. Incluso el Daimyo firmo – Shizune apretó la carpeta de papeles contra su pecho, le dolía enormemente lo que le estaban haciendo a un chico que siempre lucho por la aceptación de la aldea – No puede salvarlo Lady –

\- ¡Te equivocas¡ - Shizune retrocedió un par de pasos intimidada por la ira en la voz de maestra – Si algo aprendí del chico es que no debo rendirme. No puedo hacer nada contra su destierro, pero me asegurare de salvar a Naruto – Shizune no entendía realmente a que se refería su maestra, pero de solo ver el brillo en sus ojos no pudo contener su sonrisa. Esta Tsunade parada frente a ella no era la misma mujer que llevaba conociendo por años. Tsunade volvió a colocarse su chaqueta a la vez que avanzaba hacia la puerta – No te quedes parada ahí, vámonos Shizune –

La pelinegra solo atino a observar la espalda de Tsunade cuando paso a su lado. Una enorme sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, nunca había visto a su maestra de esa forma. El paso firme al caminar, ese aire de grandeza, la sonrisa de confianza y la determinación desbordante en sus ojos. Todo por un simple niño, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Hai Tsunade-sama – rápidamente se dispuso a seguir a su maestra. Sabía que tenía un plan para ayudar al muchacho y ella haría todo lo necesario para apoyarla, se lo debía a Naruto, porque jamás podría terminar de agradecerle el haberle devuelto los deseos de avanza, a la mujer que consideraba como su madre.

/

Habían pasado un par de días en los que Tsunade no se había detenido siquiera a tomar un vaso de Sake, en esos momentos poco le importaba su alimentación, sus vicios o los descansos. Su cerebro estaba total y únicamente concentrado en ayudar a Naruto. Había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba, ahora solo restaba hacer dos cosas.

La primera de ellas se encontraba tras la puerta. Se encontraba parada en el pasillo del hospital frente a la habitación 302, con una mano en la perilla y la otra en su corazón. Le temblaban las piernas y le zumbaban los oídos. Nunca en su vida espero encontrarse en una situación similar, tener que darle la peor noticia del mundo a su ser más querido.

Soltando un largo suspiro y armándose de valor abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio le arrebato todo el valor que poseía. Siendo remplazado por ira en estado puro, Naruto se encontraba exactamente como lo había dejado hace tres días atrás. Literalmente poseía las mismas vendas que ella misma le había colocado. Reconocería su propio patrón de vendaje a kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando Naruto había llegado de su misión de rescate de aquel Uchiha. Aun le daba escalofríos de solo recordarlo. Naruto aun a pesar de tener dos agujeros en el pecho, con sus reservas de Chakra por el suelo y claramente al borde la muerte por desangramiento. Había traído a su amigo Sasuke Uchiha sobre su espalda hasta las puertas de la aldea, donde cayó inconsciente y a un paso de la muerte.

Habían sido los hermanos Sabaku, Gaara y Temari, quienes lo habían traído hasta el hospital y dejado a su cargo. Ella al verlo en ese estado prácticamente se los arranco de sus brazos y lo ingreso a cirugía. Gracias a su gran habilidad como médico y la regeneración acelerada que le otorgaba el Kyubi, había salido airoso de la situación. Apenas término su cirugía se encargó de vendarlo y transferirlo a una habitación ella misma, pero sus responsabilidades como Hokage le imposibilitaban quedarse a su lado. Así que se había encargado de asignar enfermeras para cuidar del chico, ahora veía que ni siquiera se habían pasado por la habitación. Era una idiota, la aldea ya le había demostrado varias veces que no apreciaban al chico, y nuevamente se lo refregaban en la cara.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tsunade? – la rubia salió de sus pensamientos solo para ser golpeada duramente por las palabras de Naruto. No era solo la forma en que se refería a ella, sino también el tono de voz carente de emociones. Levanto su vista para observarlo, fue solo un segundo pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron pudo verlo, él ya lo sabía – Si vienes a decirme que fui desterrado, llegas tarde –

Tsunade se quedó clavada en su lugar, no sabía que hacer o que decir. No creía siquiera posible que existiera algo que pudiera animarlo. Juntando un poco de valor se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue dolor. Esos ojos azules que siempre brillaban rebosantes de energía y determinación, ese brillo fue opacado y reemplazado, solo dejando un gran vacío lleno de dolor y desesperación. Sus piernas se movieron por si solas conduciéndola hasta la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Desde esa posición podía observarlo mejor, las vendas que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraban manchadas de sangre. Su postura normalmente despreocupada había sido reemplazaba por una abatida, hombros caídos, cabeza agachada y sonrisa inexistente.

\- Lo siento – susurro Tsunade pero fue un tono de voz tan bajo que ni siquiera llego a sus propios oídos.

\- ¿A qué vienes? – pregunto Naruto girando a mirarla – Supongo que a lo mismo que todos a gritarme y desearme la muerte. No es necesario, ya me lo dejaron claro –

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Tsunade atreviéndose a levantar la vista. Trago saliva al notar el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza de Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a relatarle como uno a uno sus conocidos habían ido a visitarle. Pero contrario a lo que él creía, no fue para felicitarlo o desearle la recuperación.

La primera había sido Sakura. Él al verla había sonreído y estaba a punto de decirle misión cumplida, cuando ella corto sus palabras con una sonora cachetada, luego se dedicó a lanzarle diversos insultos deseándole la muerte mientras lo llamaba demonio. Su golpe no le había dolido tanto como sus palabras, él que siempre velo por ella y prometió traer a Sasuke conociendo que provocaría su infelicidad.

Pero eso apenas empezaba, la misma escena se había repetido cuando minutos después Ino se presentó. Ella había ido un paso más allá, amenazándole con usar la influencia de su padre para apoyar el mayor castigo posible sobre él.

Luego le siguieron sus compañeros de los doce de Konoha. Pero no todos ellos, solo se habían presentado Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji y Tenten. Todos se presentaron para expresar su descontento por haber lastimado a un camarada de Konoha y dar por finalizada su amistad.

Pero la cereza del pastel había llegado cuando sus dos maestros se presentaron. Kakashi y Jiraiya. Ambos habían expresado lo terriblemente decepcionados y molestos que se encontraban por haber usado una técnica como el Rasengan contra un compañero, dejándolo casi al borde de la muerte. Kakashi había expresado lo arrepentido que se encontraba de haberlo entrenado y que había creído enseñarle que los compañeros eran preciados. Jiraiya incluso llego a revocarle el derecho a convocar los sapos.

Fue entonces cuando Tsunade lo entendió. El maldito niño Uchiha quien por la minoría de heridas había despertado horas después de que lo arrastraran al hospital. Estaba segura que se había encargado de manipular la información de la batalla a su favor. Dejando parecer que había sido víctima de los ataques de Naruto sin siquiera defenderse, y gracias a la gran regeneración que le brindaba el Kyubi a Naruto, ni siquiera habría pruebas contundentes que demostraran los múltiples ataques por su Chidori. Si, Tsunade quería poner la cabeza del Uchiha dentro de un gran cuenco con ramen y dársela de comer a los perros.

\- Ninguno dejo que hablara. Sabes Tsunade – la rubia trago saliva ante el tono tan deprimido y aburrido con el que hablaba – Sasuke también me ataco a matar, 2 huecos cerca de mi corazón eran suficiente prueba ¿Verdad? Tú los viste – Tsunade asintió levemente – Pero seguro que a Sasuke no le dirán nada. De hecho, seguro que lo nombran Héroe por conseguir el destierro del Demonio –

Tsunade apretó los puños con rabia, si hace unos días creía estar cabreada por el destierro de Naruto. En este mismo momento tenía las ganas de salir a pasear por la aldea con una enorme bolsa en su mano, donde guardaría la cabeza de todos los que habían dañado el noble corazón del chico. Comenzando por aquella pelirosa que hacía llamarse Kunoichi y terminando por aquel vejestorio de Jiraiya, obviamente iba a preparar un estante especial para la cabeza de todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Hace unas horas vinieron esos viejos del concejo – Tsunade detuvo sus pensamientos para concentrarse nuevamente en las palabras de Naruto – Dijeron que estaba desterrado y nombraron un montón de causas que ni siquiera escuche. Ya no me importa, ya me había resignado, ya no me quedaba nada ni nadie – Naruto se abrió su bata de hospital mostrándole a ella su pecho. Tsunade se llevó ambas manos a la boca, las heridas producidas por los ataques de Sasuke habían desaparecido totalmente, pero en su reemplazo se encontraba un largo corte vertical el cual ya se encontraba cicatrizando gracias al Chakra del Kyubi – Clave un kunai en mi pecho y lo abrí lo suficiente para clavarlo en mi corazón ¿Y sabes qué? – Tsunade no sabía que le daba más escalofríos. El hecho de que Naruto se había intentado suicidar porque nadie lo vigilaba o la tétrica sonrisa con la que lo relataba – Parece que ni siquiera tengo permitido morir, el zorro no me dejara hacerlo, tardo solo unos segundo en reparar el agujero. Perdí todo Tsunade. Mis amigos, mis compañeros, mis maestros, mi aldea. Todo – Naruto soltó un largo y pesado suspiro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos – No. No los perdí, es estúpido de mi parte pensar que alguna vez lo tuve, yo jamás tuve nada. Mi vida entera ha sido un desperdi… -

*BOFETADA*

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa solo por un segundo. Pero luego relajo sus facciones notablemente. Tsunade probablemente se había cansado de escuchar sus patéticos lamentos y había decido por fin gritarle y despreciarlo como todos los demás. Cerró sus ojos esperando que ella diera la última puñalada que faltaba en su vida.

\- Te equivocas – Naruto se tensó al sentir como los brazos de la Sannin lo rodeaban por el cuello. Tsunade lo acerco delicadamente hasta dejarlo descansar en su pecho – Tu nunca hiciste nada malo, los ayudaste y protegiste a todos ellos. Pero esta aldea está podrida desde sus raíces, me avergüenza llevar el apellido Senju – Tsunade sabía que su abuelo Harishama, el fundador de la aldea nada tenía que ver con la situación actual. Pero estaba tan asqueada de esa aldea que odiaba todo en ella – Me da asco poseer el título de Godaime Hokage –

\- ¿Ba-chan? – pregunto Naruto totalmente desconcertado por las palabras que salían de su boca. Tsunade se separó lentamente pero sin romper el abrazo, solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

\- Te equivocas al decir que no tienes nada – Tsunade acaricio los cabellos del joven con una de sus manos – Puede que no sea mucho, pero me tienes a mí. Soy vieja, gruñona, alcohólica y muy agresiva – Tsunade tomo entre sus manos los cachetes del rubio obligándolo a sonreír – Pero te hablo desde el corazón cuando digo que eres lo más importante que tengo y que jamás voy a abandonarte –

\- Yo… yo… - Tsunade sonrió con ternura al notar que Naruto intentaba articular una frase mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que se asomaban por el rabillo de sus ojos. Inmediatamente volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza dejando que él desahogara su dolor tanto tiempo como quisiera.

/

Shizune se mordía la uña del pulgar ante los nervios. Hacía casi una hora que su maestra había entrado en la habitación de Naruto y desde entonces no sabía nada. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle de tanto caminar en círculos por el pasillo. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrir esa puerta para saber que sucedía. Pero el miedo a su maestra y a molestar al rubio se lo impedían.

Pero todo su miedo, sus nervios, la incertidumbre y su paciencia se fueron a la basura cuando escucho aquel llanto. Un llanto tan desgarrador, desconsolado y fuerte, que pedía a gritos la necesidad de un abrazo, ese llanto era tan fuerte que ya nada le importo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la escena que se encontró le impidió continuar respirando.

Naruto se encontraba llorando a pulmón abierto, gritando y maldiciendo desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de su maestra. Mientras que Tsunade acariciaba delicadamente los cabellos de Naruto, y lo que más le sorprendió fue como Tsunade mordía su labio con fuerza dejando caer unas silenciosas lágrimas.

No lo soporto un segundo más y tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, literalmente corrió hacia la cama. Sentándose en silencio detrás de Naruto y envolviéndolo con sus brazos se pegó a su espalda. Dejando a Naruto envuelto en un abrazo por ambas, intentándole transmitir la seguridad y el cariño que necesitaba.

Cerca de media hora es el tiempo que había tardado Naruto para calmar su llanto. Él no había llorado mientras sus lazos se iban rompiendo uno a uno, no pensaba darles el gusto de verlo derrumbarse. Pero al conocer que aún había alguien que lo apreciaba, su corazón no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos. Solo necesitaba eso, una persona a su lado, bueno, dos.

\- ¿Mejor Naruto? – pregunto Shizune al separarse para poder obsérvalo, el rubio se giró respondiéndole con un asentimiento y aunque quiso sonreírle no pudo hacerlo.

\- Mejor así, ahora mocoso vístete y ve por tus cosas – ordeno Tsunade parándose a un lado de la cama – Shizune te acompañara – la pelinegra asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto – Los veré en una hora en la puerta oeste. Tenemos un largo viaje – agrego mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Ba-chan espera – la mujer se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro al rubio - ¿Tenemos? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

\- Sí. Tenemos, te veo luego – Tsunade levanto su mano a modo de despedida mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta.

Ahora que se había asegurado que Naruto no se derrumbaría, al menos no en ese momento. Debía atender su último asunto pendiente, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro se encamino hacia la sala de reunión del Concejo.

/

Tsunade soltó un largo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta doble de la sala de reuniones. Apenas puso un pie dentro todas las miradas se voltearon hacia ella. Los susurros comenzaron a recorrer la habitación, lo que provoco que sonriera. Había jurado que pagarían lo que le hicieron a Naruto y este, era solo el primer paso.

\- Tsunade ¿Podemos saber a qué se debe esta repentina reunión? – Tsunade inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia Danzo y tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo. Ese vejestorio sonreía arrogantemente y sabía que se debía a que actuó a su espalda y ella nada podía hacer – Además llevamos esperando media hora… Si es sobre Uzumaki sabes que no puedo hacer nada. Ni siquier… -

*ESTRUENDO*

Todos en la sala dieron un salto en sus sillas ante el estruendoso sonido que retumbo en la sala haciendo vibrar levemente la habitación. Tsunade había golpeado el piso con su pie, provocando no solo un silencio sepulcral sino también un pequeño cráter bajo su pie.

\- Mejor así – Tsunade avanzo un par de pasos mientras todas las miradas estaban clavada sobre ella. Al quedar en el medio de la sala recorrió con su mirada a cada uno de los presentes – No se preocupen no tomare mucho de su tiempo –

\- Tsunade-hime ¿Qué es lo que dese… - Homura se atraganto con sus palabras cuando la iracunda mirada de Tsunade se posiciono sobre él.

\- Les recomiendo a todos en la sala que guarden silencio hasta que termine de hablar – Tsunade hizo crujir los dedos de su mano derecha para dejar clara su amenaza, espero unos segundos pero al no recibir quejas, continuo – Si, como sabrán, esto se trata de Uzumaki Naruto. Pero no vengo para intentar convencerlos de disolver su destierro – volvió a recorrer con su mirada a los presentes y al notar la sonrisa que poseían, no pudo evitar sonreír ella también. Quería ver si podrían mantener esa sonrisa cuando terminara de hablar – Solo quería expresarles lo decepcionada y asqueada que me tienen cada uno de ustedes. Sabía que eran solo un montón de inútiles, pero expulsar al mejor Shinobi de Konoha, me dan pena –

\- Tsunade será mejor que te retract… -

\- Hiashi si quieres conservar tu hombría, cállate – Tsunade alzo su puño en dirección al Hyuga, quien al ver la mirada asesina de la mujer trago con fuerza – Solo quería hacerles saber que me no puedo soportar pertenecer a esta aldea. Mis antecesores deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas si saben en lo que se ha convertido esta aldea – Tsunade saco dos cartas de su chaqueta y camino hasta dejar ambas delante de Danzo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto alzando su única ceja visible con curiosidad.

\- Mi autoridad como Hokage me permite tener acceso a todos los archivos antiguos de la aldea. No crean que solo me senté a beber en mi oficina – Tsunade sonrió con burla mientras volvía al medio de la habitación – Obviamente esto ustedes no lo sabían debido a que son idiotas, pero Uzumaki Naruto posee una gran herencia y usando uso de mi poder como su tutora legal he decido reclamar dicha herencia y usarla para su bien –

\- ¿Herencia? ¿Tutora? De que hablas Tsunade – Danzo se paró de su asiento golpeando la mesa, claramente no estaba enterado de eso. Tsunade le regalo una enorme sonrisa de superioridad, él no sabía de eso porque esos documentos solo eran accesibles para el Hokage actual.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabias? – pregunto Tsunade fingiendo estar sorprendida. Agradecía que Sarutobi haya dejado aquel plan, bendito anciano astuto, incluso muerto se la seguía jugando a todos – Como Hokage tengo el poder para designar un tutor legal para los Shinobis menores de edad si lo creo necesario. Claramente no dejaría a nadie a cargo de Naruto así que me elegí a mí misma – Tsunade soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, hace dos días cuando comenzó con este plan había estado a punto de designar a Jiraiya como su tutor legal, por suerte se había arrepentido a último momento. Estúpido Jiraiya – Y como su tutora mantendré su herencia a salvo hasta que él decida reclamarla. Pueden verificar que todo es legal, todos los archivos están enumerados en la primera carta –

\- ¿Y la segunda? – la rubia sonrió ante la pregunta de la anciana Koharu.

\- Como ya deje claro. Me decepciona demasiado en la aldea que se convirtió Konoha – Tsunade negó de manera dramática mientras intentaba contener su risa. Con un pequeño vistazo a la sala vio que algunas personas ya habían logrado descifrar todo su teatro. Shibi Aburame y Shikaku Nara, eran dos Shinobis realmente inteligentes y, tal vez, por eso eran los únicos que no firmaron a favor del destierro de Naruto – No puedo, ni quiero pertenecer a la misma aldea que ustedes – Tsunade se giró en dirección a la puerta y cuando se encontró en el marco regreso la vista mirando sobre su hombro – La segunda carta es mi renuncia como Godaime Hokage –

/

Saben este fic surgio de algo que siempre me molesto.

En el 90% de los fics que he leído en que Naruto es desterrado, Tsunade siempre se queda cruzada de brazos y no hacia nada. No intentaba impedirlo, no intentaba remediarlo. Simplemente se limitaba a llorar y pedir disculpas.

En el otro 10% va un poco mas alla. Suele cortar algunas cabezas, degradar algunos rangos a los que traicionan a Naruto y revela la identidad de sus padres. Solo para hacerles ver el enorme y estúpido error que cometían.

Por dios, hablamos de Tsunade, la mujer que demostró tener mas fuerza física que el Raikage. Y con un temperamento del cual no necesito ni hablar.

Ella que siempre demostró una confianza ciega por Naruto desde que gano la apuesta. Siempre recordándole a todos de lo que es capaz Naruto y siendo de las primeras en apoyarlo. La verdad es que siempre me parecio curioso no encontrar un fic en que ella tomara medida mas drásticas, mas apegadas a su estilo. Apostar a un todo o nada. Me molestaba leer como ella simplemente se quedaba cruzadota de brazos ante el destierro de Naruto en cada fic, por Kaguya, Tsunade no es asi.

Llamarme loco pero creo que es mas probable que ella se exiliara a su lado, que quedarse en la aldea. Vamos, solo es por Naruto que ella regreso a Konoha, y si su motivo se va ¿Para que quedarse?

Me gustaría que compartieran sus opiniones sobre esto conmigo, se abre el debate.

Tambien si les gusta este capitulo piloto y quieren ver mas. Sino simplemente quedara aquí como capitulo único de algo que podría suceder realmente ante el acto de destierro de Naruto.

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado tres largos meses desde que la Sannin había renunciado a su cargo como Hokage, desde el día que partió de Konoha con su alumna y su, ahora, ahijado. Porque aunque ahora era su tutora legal, no poseía el valor de llamarse a sí misma una madre para él. No había podido protegerlo totalmente de las garras del Concejo. Y eso la llenaba de una profunda vergüenza, ella había visto signos del rechazo que sufría Naruto desde que llego a la aldea. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que él lograría llegar a sus corazones, tal como había hecho con ella.

Pero como había jurado se los haría pagar, nadie se mete con su familia y sale bien parado de la situación. Aquel día que presento su renuncia había dejado en claro que ella ya no pertenecería a Konoha, nunca más. Pero si a alguien le quedaba dudas seguramente se habrían despejado cuando dejo al borde de la muerte aquel escuadrón de ANBU. Aunque ella bien sabía que ese escuadrón era de los ninjas a servicio de Danzo, y claramente no venían por ella. Pero ese anciano era un idiota si pensaba que ella se quedaría de brazos cruzados si iban tras Naruto.

Tsunade había sospechado que Danzo tramaba algo, ese viejo podría ser espeluznante y alguien de quien desconfiar. Pero si algo sabia de él, es que siempre actuaba por el bien de Konoha, sin importar que medidas debiera tomar. Fue solo en la primera semana de su viaje, cuando aún no habían salido de los límites del país del fuego, cuando descubrió lo que se tramaba. Su plan había quedado claro, tras exiliarlo él se encargaría de recuperar a Naruto desde las sombras, ofrecerle lo que desee y poco a poco convertirlo en un arma sin sentimiento, igual a sus ANBUS de Raiz. O peor simplemente llevarlo a la rastra y lavarle el cerebro. Pero por el rostro que había puesto Danzo al presentar su renuncia, podía asegurar que no esperaba que ella acompañara a Naruto. Viejo ingenuo.

Desde aquel pequeño contratiempo, no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto con Konoha. De hecho ni siquiera conocía el estado actual de Konoha, intentaban pasar muy desapercibidos para no tener que reencontrarse con nadie de esa aldea. Se habían establecido en un pequeño poblado dentro de la frontera de Kaze no Kuni, el último pueblo antes de adentrarse en el gran desierto que rodeaba a Sunagakure.

Tsunade no había estado mucho tiempo en el asiento de Kage, pero si suficiente para comprender las formas en que se tomaba una decisión. Eso, sumado a las enseñanzas de Hiruzen Sarutobi y su propia experiencia viajando por el mundo, es lo que había llevado a instalarse en ese pueblo.

Conocía lo suficiente a los ancianos codiciosos del Concejo, especialmente a Danzo, para saber que no se rendirían en recuperar a su Jinchuriki. Sin Naruto, el balance de poder que estableció su abuelo Hashirama, estaba roto. Para terminar con la primera guerra Shinobi, su abuelo había repartido equitativamente los Bijus entre las cinco grandes aldeas, de forma que todos posean el mismo balance de poder. Y aunque Suna había perdido al Nanabi, con el simple hecho de tener a Shukaku peleando en su terreno era suficiente, ese Biju en el desierto era casi invencible.

Sabiendo que Danzo no se detendría en recuperar a Naruto para convertirlo en su arma, debían encontrar un lugar seguro. Teniendo en cuenta sus conocimientos, no podían permanecer en una aldea Shinobi de los pequeños países. Sabía que eso no detendría a Danzo, hallaría la forma de encontrar una excusa para invadir un país pequeño. Pero no sería así con los cinco grandes, ni él era tan tonto para meterse en una guerra sin tener al Kyubi para respaldarlo. Elegir como su nuevo hogar uno de los cuatro grandes países restantes, no era difícil. Kiri seguía en guerra civil, en Kumo odiaban a Konoha y ella sería fácil de reconocer. Por ultimo estaba Iwa, de ese no era necesario ni pensarlo, odiaban a Konoha incluso más que Kumo y no quería ni imaginar que harían si descubrieran quien era el padre de Naruto.

Así que Kaze no Kuni era la única opción viable. Aunque Suna y Konoha tenían una pequeña alianza que ella misma firmo, era eso mismo lo que le provocaba confianza. Ellos nunca buscarían en un territorio aliado y mientras mantuvieran un perfil bajo estarían a salvo. Al menos apostaba por eso, lo cual era mala idea teniendo en cuenta su reputación. Pero como apostaba por la seguridad de Naruto tenía fe en eso. Él chico solía tener muy buena suerte.

Hablando de Naruto, en esos tres meses había logrado volver a ser casi el mismo. Justo ahí radicaba el problema, ese pequeño casi, era un gran hueco. Uzumaki Naruto era pura determinación movido por su gran motivación de ser Hokage ¿Pero que era Naruto sin su motivación? Solo un joven con determinación sin punto de enfoque.

Si Naruto seguía siendo Naruto en gran parte de su esencia. Carismático, risueño, alegre, despreocupado, tonto, hiperactivo y bromista. Ese era Naruto en esencia, pero todo ello era impulsado por su gran motivación. Sin ello el rubio perdía su encanto, esa chispa que te hacia querer caminar a su lado.

Tsunade lo noto al instante, Naruto ya no tenía esa chispa explosiva que lo hacía ser él mismo. Obviamente ella no se iba a quedar viendo como el chico se perdía poco a poco. Solo necesitaba motivación y ella se la daría. Conocía de sobra la determinación de Naruto, sabía que se repondría del dolor que le causaría la verdad. A ella misma le había dolido cuando lo descubrió, tres meses atrás cuando comenzó a revisar los decretos realizados por Sarutobi Hiruzen. Uzumaki Naruto era hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko Minato Namikaze, fue cuando lo comprendió, de allí venia el talento y la determinación ser Hokage que poseía Naruto, había llegado a conocer a Minato por un tiempo. Podía llegar a comprender el por qué su decisión de convertir a Naruto en un Jinchuriki.

Pero Naruto no lo tomo tan bien. Aun podía recordarlo claramente, fue alrededor de un mes después de abandonar Konoha. Apenas termino de nombrar a sus padres Naruto cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza. El Chakra del Kyubi rodeándole con rapidez, las facciones animales, los rugidos bestiales, las tres colas ondeando amenazantes. Fue cuando la cuarta cola comenzaba a nacer, que ella había reaccionado, haciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Concentrar todo su Chakra en su puño y golpear al desprevenido Naruto tan fuerte como podía, por suerte había funcionado. La densa capa de Chakra lo había salvado de heridas, pero no de caer inconsciente producto del mayor puñetazo que había dado en su vida.

Cuando Naruto recuperó la consciencia horas después, se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Justo como aquel día en el hospital de Konoha. Tsunade y Shizune volvieron a brindarle todo su apoyo y cariño, demostrándole que no estaba solo, que en ellas podía encontrar una familia. Una familia pequeña, rota y rara pero una familia que estaría a su lado.

Al calmarse Naruto comenzó inmediatamente una serie de interminables preguntas sobre sus padres. Ellas le contaron con una sonrisa todo lo que sabían sobre ellos.

Lo alegre, simpático y sincero que era Minato logrando llegar a ser muy respetado por sus amigos y la aldea. El poderoso y astuto Shinobi en el que se convirtió, llegando a ser tan temido que sus enemigos huían al escuchar su nombre. Lo comprensivo, bromista y amoroso que era con Kushina.

Luego le contaron sobre Kushina. Una mujer muy hermosa, alegre, generosa, carismática y sobre todo amorosa. Aunque también tenía su explosivo y algo agresivo carácter, principalmente cuando se burlaban de su cabello o ante las bromas de Minato. Lo terca y cabezota que podía ser cuando se proponía algo.

Ahora Naruto estaba seguro de algo, él había heredado lo mejor de cada uno. Solo tenía una duda ¿De quién había heredado su gusto por el ramen?

Con eso Tsunade había logrado darle una nueva motivación al rubio. Aunque no era la que necesitaba, porque sabía que para que Naruto explotara todo su potencial necesitaba algo más poderoso que el simple hecho de superar a sus padres. Tendría que comenzar a pensar pronto, porque se le estaban acabando las formas de mantener tranquilo a Naruto.

Naruto y discreción, no podían ir en la misma oración. La única forma que esas palabras coexistieran era con un NO entre medias.

Tsunade soltó un largo y cansado suspiro. Mantener quieto a Naruto era un trabajo cansador, a veces extrañaba el papeleo de oficina. De reojo lo observo leer uno de los tantos libros de Fuinjutsu que le había conseguido, el rubio al enterarse que sus padres eran maestros en ese arte se había interesado inmediatamente. Era lo único que lograba mantenerlo en silencio por más de una hora.

Aunque también lo entendía, para él una persona tan rebosante de energía, tener que estar encerrado tanto tiempo debía ser abrumador. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía simplemente dejarlo salir a entrenar al bosque y correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Aunque, ella también comenzaba a aburrirse de esa vida de civil. Sus únicos ratos interesantes era cuando algún obrero del pueblo se quebraba algún hueso y debía atenderlos. Ella y Shizune habían conseguido trabajo en la clínica de primeros auxilios, no ganaban mucho pero les ayudaba a vivir cómodamente como simples civiles.

Soltó otro largo suspiro, si tan solo pudiera enseñarle Ninjutsu medico a Naruto. Pero muy a su pesar había descubierto que las enormes cantidades de Chakra y la falta de concentración de Naruto lo imposibilitaban de aprender un arte tan preciso. Es por eso que los ninjas médicos eran tan codiciados en el mundo ninja.

Tsunade abrió los ojos ante la idea que cruzo su mente. Fue solo un simple pensamiento, pero podía funcionar.

Shizune dio un salto de sorpresa al ver a su maestra levantarse de golpe a la vez que golpeaba la mesa. La tasa que tenía entre sus manos había ido a parar a la otra punta de la habitación, llevo su mano a su pecho intentando tranquilizar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

\- Ite – Naruto comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, debido al golpe de Tsunade había tirado su libro por los aires que termino por caer sobre él - ¿Qué te pasa Ba-chan? ¿Te volviste senil? –

\- Te perdonare por esta vez – siseo Tsunade con un tono de voz que le prometía dolor. Naruto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared – Ahora vete a pasear. Necesito hablar con Shizune –

\- ¿Eh? – Naruto ladeo la cabeza – Pero si no hay nada interesante que hacer, ni siquiera me dejas entrenar – Shizune tuvo que contener su risa al notar el puchero que hacia Naruto. Tsunade por su parte soltó un suspiro.

\- Ve a entrenar, pero no causes un escándalo – Naruto inmediatamente desapareció de la habitación, no le iba a dar tiempo a la mujer de arrepentirse. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Estas segura Lady Tsunade? Conociendo a Naruto hará un escándalo – Tsunade solo dio un pequeño asentimiento estando de acuerdo con ella - ¿Sucede algo? –

\- ¿No te aburre esta vida? – Shizune ladeo la cabeza ligeramente ante la pregunta – Hace tiempo que deje la vida de una Kunoichi, pero hace tres meses cuando abandonamos Konoha me sentí muy bien. Toda esa adrenalina y emoción, extraño eso ¿Tu no? –

Shizune analizo la pregunta lentamente. Ciertamente ella no había tenido una vida activa en el servicio ninja, pero recordaba sus épocas de entrenamiento con Tsunade. La adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, el sudor cayendo por su frente, esa mescla de cansancio y satisfacción. De solo recordarlo le traía una sonrisa, claro que lo extrañaba.

\- Si, un poco – admitió regresando la mirada hacia su maestra - ¿Quiere regresar a esa vida? –

\- Algo así. Siéntate te contare lo que se me ocurrió –

/

Naruto apenas salió del pequeño departamento que compartía con ambas mujeres se echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. No le iba a dar tiempo a Tsunade de arrepentirse, llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrenar y realmente estaba con ganas de hacerlo. El pueblo era lo suficientemente pequeño para poder atravesarlo en un par de minutos.

No conocía lo suficiente los alrededores para adentrarse en el bosque, así que prefirió elegir la dirección que lo llevaba hacia el gran desierto que rodeaba Suna. Shizune no había mentido cuando le dijo que el desierto se extendía mucho más allá de lo que podría ver, ahora entendía porque Tsunade decía que aunque Suna parecía desprotegida de la naturaleza sería difícil de invadir. Era imposible llevar un ejército por aquellas tierras tan carentes de vida sin ser vistos a kilómetros de distancia.

Admiro la vista del desierto por un par de minutos. Pero al recordar que probablemente no tendría otro día como ese se dispuso a entrenar el Fuinjutsu que había estado leyendo últimamente.

Formando el sello de cruz Naruto invoco dos de sus clones. Ellos se posicionaron frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos mientras comenzaba a acumular Chakra en sus manos. Cerrando sus ojos comenzó a formar sellos lentamente, debía practicar su velocidad en sellos manuales pero sería luego, tras una serie de 17 sellos terminando con el sello del carnero, abrió sus ojos a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con la palma abierta de su mano. Lentamente una delgada línea de Chakra comenzó a rodear a sus clones en un cuadrado de 1.5 metros.

\- Parece solida – murmuro Naruto golpeando con sus nudillos la barrera – Háganlo – pidió el rubio a sus clones.

\- A la orden jefe – respondieron ambos clones a la vez mientras comenzaban a formar su clásica técnica. Uno de los clones se disipo mientras que el otro sostenía su técnica con la mano – Rasengan – pronuncio a la vez que golpeaba la barrera con su ataque. Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado al notar como su barrera se rompía cual cristal al contacto con su Rasengan.

\- Mmmmm – Naruto se llevó la mano al mentón mientras que su clon desaparecía. Para ser su primer intento era bastante decepcionante, pero volvería a probar aplicando más Chakra en la creación de la barrera.

\- ¿Una barrera muy débil o una técnica muy poderosa? – Naruto al escuchar una voz a su espalda se giró con curiosidad. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta caer sentado en la arena.

\- No lo sé, pero el niño parece un cobarde ¿Realmente este renacuajo es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi? – Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza. La situación comenzaba a ser muy mala – ¡De todas formas serás un sacrificio para Jashin-sama¡ –

\- Solo no lo mates Hidan, lo necesitamos con vida –

Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie. No conocía a ese par de personas, pero claramente sabía que eran sus enemigos. Definitivamente eran amigos de Itachi y el hombre tiburón. El primero de ellos llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra tapando su boca, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos verdes. El segundo un poco más bajo, de largo cabello plata violáceo y peinado hacia atrás, ojos morados y una sonrisa psicópata, cargaba tras su espalda una enorme guadaña de tres filos. Pero lo más destacables de ellos era la larga capa negra con nubes rojas. Lo que los identificaba como miembros de Akatsuki, la organización que estaba tras su cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate, déjame divertirme Kakuzu¡ – Naruto retrocedió un paso cuando su enemigo, ahora reconocido como Hidan, dio un paso al frente girando esa gran guadaña con facilidad – Juguemos niño – soltó una corta risa antes de saltar hacia él. Naruto abrió los ojos impactado al notar la enorme velocidad con la que había atravesado la distancia que los separaba.

\- Ite – Naruto apretó los dientes al sentir como su muslo era cortado. Aunque las alarmas de su cuerpo se habían encendido y había logrado esquivar ese golpe al saltar hacia atrás, se había llevado un pequeño corte. Rápidamente se posiciono de forma defensiva, pero al notar como su enemigo comenzó a reír de forma frenética empezó a preocuparse - ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Ya se te frio el cerebro? –

\- ¡Te crees gracioso enano, ahora veamos quien se ríe¡ - grito Hidan comenzando a mover su pie por la arena hasta formar un circulo a su alrededor y seguidamente un triángulo dentro - ¡Esto va por ti Jashin-sama¡ - Hidan acerco su guadaña para lamer las gotas de sangre que escurría por su filo. Naruto observo incrédulo como su piel se volvía negra y la silueta de su esqueleto se hacía visible.

\- Esto me da mala espina – susurro Naruto al notar como nuevamente su enemigo comenzaba a reír frenéticamente como si estuviera demente. Lo que era peor, el otro Akatsuki no se había movido un centímetro, simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos en la distancia. De pronto sintió un penetrante dolor en su pierna derecha, perdiendo fuerzas cayo apoyado en su rodilla. Bajo su vista hacia su pierna solo para encontrar un hueco sangrante en su cuádriceps - ¿Cuándo? – se preguntó Naruto apretando los dientes.

\- ¿¡Ahora ya no te ríes¡? EH ¡Maldito enano¡ - grito Hidan haciendo que Naruto volviera a verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al notar como se había apuñalado a sí mismo la pierna con una lanza negra - ¡Esto recién empieza, tengo más para ti¡ - Hidan esta vez se apuñalo la palma de su mano izquierda atravesándola de lado a lado. Inmediatamente Naruto sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano izquierda, al verla noto el enorme hueco en ella.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ahora ya entendía que estaba sucediendo. De alguna forma ese tipo raro se había logrado vincular con él y cada herida que se producía también la recibía él mismo. No entendía como funcionaba exactamente pero estaba seguro que ese tipo estaba loco ¿Pensaba suicidarse para capturarlo?

\- Por tu cara veo que piensas que se va a suicidar, pero Hidan es inmortal – Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el otro Akatsuki, Kakuzu, dijo esas palabras – Ya le he atravesado el corazón una docena de veces y no se calla –

\- ¿¡Que dices infeliz¡? ¿¡También quieres que te mate¡? –

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba pensar y rápido. Debía aprovechar que ellos parecían haber dado la batalla por ganada y comenzado a gritarse entre ellos. Naruto comenzó a repasar la batalla en su mente, pero tras repasarla varias veces no encontraba solución.

\- Solo termina y vámonos – Naruto volvió a mirar a ambos Akatsuki apretando los puños con ira, realmente frustrado por haber perdido tan rápido. A ojos del rubio los movimiento de Hidan se volvieron a cámara lenta, el Akatsuki levanto la lanza sobre su cabeza y lentamente comenzó a bajarla apuntando a su estómago.

\- ¡Ryusa Bakuryu¡ - tanto Kakuzu como Hidan alzaron la vista sobre la cabeza del rubio y observaron una enorme ola de arena que se dirigía a ellos. Naruto sintió como era envuelto por la cintura y bajo su vista notando como era rodeado por una cuerda hecha de arena. Lo siguiente que supo es que era arrastrado lejos del alcance de ola de arena.

\- Eso dolió – Naruto se sobo la cara adolorido mientras intentaba incorporarse. Al levantar la vista noto una mano extendida hacia él.

\- Me da gusto volver a verte, Uzumaki Naruto – el rubio reconoció al instante esa voz y con una sonrisa alzo la vista.

\- Gaara –

/

WOW y simplemente WOW

Es la primera vez que publico un fic, que en principios no pensaba seguir, aunque admito que deje huecos por si cambiaba de opinión. En fin, es la primera vez que publico un fic y su primer capitulo es tan bien recibido y no exagero.

Tres días de publicación, mas de 500 lecturas, 9 rewievs y 17 seguidores. No mamen, se pasaron. Mas de 100 lecturas por día ¿Qué lo leyeron tres veces o que?

Ahora fuera de bromas, estoy realmente agradecido del apoyo que tuvo y desearía que los siguientes sigan igual. Les agradesco a todos el apoyo y lo digo enserio. Sino fuera por ustedes la historia habría quedado en un capitulo único, que su única finalidad era abrirle los ojos a otros escritores, que aunque parezca poco probable se pueden hacer fics diferentes.

Generalmente y no digo siempre, generalmente muchos fics se parecen. Y no, no es broma. Últimamente he estado leyendo mucho y me he encontrado literalmente docenas de fics que sus primeros dos o tres primeros capítulos parecen un copia y pega. Especialmente 2 casos.

Casi 1: Naruto desterrado, ya lo explique en mi anterior capitulo. Tsunade no hace nada, todos los compañeros lo rechazan, kakashi se enoja con él, todos lo insultan y con suerte. Con suerte, literalmente, suerte te encuentras uno en que Jiraiya se pone los pantalones y dice: Ahijado yo te guiare y protegeré de todo.

Siempre, es una constante repetitiva. Y no digo que este mal, porque no lo esta… si me dieras fundamentos para eso. No digo en el primer capitulo me expliques porque cada personaje reacciona asi, pero a lo largo de la historia si. Casi nunca explican porque cada personaje le da la espalda. Y me jode mucho que le den la espalda, solo porque si, dame una razón.

Otra cosa. Casi siempre Naruto es desterrado y se va solo. Recordemos que todos los fics de destierro vienen ambientados luego de la pelea en el Valle del fin. ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto se vaya solo y nunca le pase nada? Recordemos que Naruto en esa época solo tenia 2 tecnicas, el Kage Bushin y el Rasengan, los cuales por cierto ni siquiera dominaba bien. Basicamente apenas tenia entrenamiento ninja. ¿Cómo esquiva a akatsuki, siendo que Zetsu siempre esta espiando todo? ¿Cómo esquiva mercenarios, bandidos, otras aldeas y a la propia Konoha? Casi nunca lo explican, y créanme que me alegro mucho cuando alguien lo hace.

Caso 2: Los amigos de Naruto traicionan su confianza luego de la guerra, casi siempre Hinata le es infiel y todos lo saben menos él y bla bla bla. Siempre es asi ¿Esta mal? Mismo punto de antes. No, no esta mal… si me explicaras porque. Hinata vivio enamorada de Naruto prácticamente mas de la mitad de su vida, hasta arriesga su vida para pelear con un tipo que le partio la madre a todo Konoha junto. Y de un dia para el otro cuando ya tiene ese amor en sus manos, lo cambia por X persona. Y con X me refiero a Kiba o Sasuke. ¿Esta mal? No, pero explícame porque lo cambio, porque le es infiel y todo eso.

Las razones porque las que se toma X decisión son importantes, sin eso no tiene sentido.

Ejemplo rápido: todos sabemos el gran personaje y trasfondo que tiene Madara, mas alla del patético final que le dieron-sigo llorando por eso- ahora imagínate esto. Madara se levanta un dia de la cama y sin conocer la existencia de la piedra de los uchihas dice: Voy a destruir el mundo ¿Por qué? No se, me levante con ganas de eso.

¿No te joderia? Porque a mi sí.

¿A que viene todo esto? Pues por dos razones. Quiero invitar a los escritores a reflexionar sobre lo que explique y que vean que solo unos pequeños cambios… como lo son, la razón de una decisión o ponerte en el lugar del personaje, potencian la historia muchísimo. Sin importar que sean dos historias iguales con la misma temática, la acumulación de pequeños detalles hace grande a una historia.

Y si con esto inspiro solo a un escritor. Me doy por satisfecho. También si alguien copia mi idea de que Tsunade mueva sus oppais por Naruto en estos casos, me sentiría alagado. Y digo mi idea metafóricamente, porque nunca vi un fic en que Tsunade haga algo.

La segunda razón. Hubo un usuario que me hablo por privado, básicamente atacándome porque se sintió ofendido por lo que hable el capitulo anterior. En el momento no entendí porque y estuve a punto de mandarlo a chupar limón podrido. Pero tras ver su perfil note que tenia un fic de destierro. Fue que lo entendí, probablemente con mi comentario del capitulo anterior algunos se sintieran atacados por mi. Pero todo lo contrario, no buscaba ofender a nadie, ni llamarlos tontos o poco creativos como pensaste. Yo solo quería explicar que desde mi punto de vista Tsunade no es el tipo de persona que se quedaría cruzada de brazos, ella no es asi. Yo no digo que todos los fics de destierro estén mal por este simple hecho, jamas, seria mentir. Pero yo no veo a Tsunade asi y quise expresar mi opinión a travez de este fic y quien sabe, tal vez inspirar a alguien.

Otro punto aparte. Me alegra saber que no soy el único loco que piensa que Tsunade seria tan extremista para irse con Naruto y nuevamente agradecerles porque es por ustedes que la historia continuara.

De paso también a ¿Seguro que es totalmente imposible? Ten en cuenta que es solo el primer capitulo, a su debido tiempo explicare las razones de cada quien, sus ideas y demás. Ya luego tu me diras si te son suficientemente razonables o sigue siendo imposible.

Con todo dicho, agradecer por tercera o cuarta vez, ya perdi la cuenta. Gracias enserio por el apoyo, espero seguir contando con eso.

Como el capitulo anterior me gustaría saber su opinión sobre lo que dije, que si que es largo. Pero siempre es bonito debatir ideas como gente civilizada.

Por cierto como esta historia no la iba a continuar, quiero sugerencias. ¿Harem o pareja única?  
tener en cuenta, jamas escribi un harem, puede salir mal. Y díganme tres chicas, que seria el máximo que creo poder manejar, que les gustaría ver. Ninguna de Konoha.

Ahora si, hasta la próxima.


End file.
